The blood plasma lipoprotein profile in ethanol treated rats was studied by determining the levels of very light density lipoproteins (VLDL), light density lipoproteins (LDL) and high density lipoproteins (HDL) after a single dose (6 g/kg) of ethanol and in ethanol dependent rats. Three characteristic neuro-behavioral groups of rats were distinguished during the ethanol withdrawal period: 1) the dependent intoxicated (prodromal) group, 2) the overt withdrawal syndrome group, and 3) the convulsive seizure group. There were no significant changes in any lipoproteins up to 24 hours after the single dose of ethanol. In the ethanol dependent rats, VLDL decreased, HDL increased and no significant change in the LDL levels occurred. These data suggest elevation of HDL in the blood of rats treated with ethanol for four days is similar to that found in human alcoholics.